Foxdance
Foxdance is a rusty-coloured tom with a bushy tail, tabby patches that match the colour of the socks on his paws, a pink nose, a very pale cream underbelly and fox mask, and green eyes. Bio & Personality Foxdance is an energetic young warrior who wants to be the best mentor that he can be to Littlekit once she is apprenticed. He was Shadowstar's second apprentice, and learned much from him. He finds the leader's stories about his life and the lives of the cats he knew before fascinating. History Kit Foxkit was born to Fishleap and Troutfeather, alongside Robinkit and Flamekit. While his sisters played, Foxkit's mother would always tell him countless stories about his father and cats she and him had known, leading to Foxkit's fascination with other cats' life stories. He would often ask the elders to tell him their stories, and they loved the little kit so. Apprentice When Foxpaw became an apprentice, with Shadowpelt as his mentor, he spent as much time as possible with the elders, loving them like family. He learned through them that Feathertail, the current medicine cat, was his sister. He practically lived in their den, and didn't even mind tasks that other apprentices loathed, such as clearing away old bedding or plucking ticks, because the elders were sweet to him and were great storytellers and conversational partners. Although he loved all of them, his particular favourite elders were his grandparents - Stonepelt, a pleasant she-cat with wonderful stories, and Wolftail, her mate, who was good-tempered and always had amazing jokes and tales to share. They treated him like their own son, and were always playing along with his games as both a kit and an apprentice. His mentor, Shadowpelt, adored the little apprentice, and always praised him for being so sweet to the elders, and for being such a good sport about having such miserable duties. Foxpaw said that he didn't mind, as it meant more time to spend with his grandparents and the other elders, who weren't so crotchety when he was the one doing things for them. When they got back to camp, Stonepelt ran up to them and said that Wolftail was dying, breaking Foxpaw's heart as he ran after his grandmother to see Wolftail one final time. After bidding farewell to his beloved grandfather, Foxpaw curled up with Wolftail's body and his grandmother in the elders' den, crying and sobbing. After bidding his farewells to the kind-spirited elder, Shadowpelt silently went back into the forest to collect his and his apprentice's catches. Once he got back, a mourning ceremony was held for Wolftail, and Flamepaw sat vigil with his body overnight, as Foxpaw spent the night with Stonepelt, her fluffy tail curled around him in the hopes to make him feel better. Foxpaw still spent time in the elders' den after Wolftail's death, although he wasn't quite as perky anymore every time he noticed that his grandfather's bed was empty. Fishstar gave him permission to move from the apprentices' den to the elders' den permanently, and he decided to claim Wolftail's former spot as his. Warrior After defending the medicine cat's den with Stonepelt during a GingerClan ambush, Foxpaw was given his warrior name - Foxdance, for the spring in his step. Ceremonies Quotes Trivia * Work in progress!